Alternate Reality
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Dr Eggman sends Sonette the Hedgehog to an alternate universe, one where she was never born. What will happen to Sonette? Will she get along with the Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower in this reality? And will she ever get home to her loves ones? – T to be safe/later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and the gang belong to SEGA - Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog is running through a dark and misty frost in the middle of the cold night. Sonette was running as fast as she could, she was already weak and she doesn't have the strength run at her high speed. She quickly looks back to see Dr Eggman's robots which are after her. She sighs as she faces the front and hides behind a large oak tree to catch her breath. She has no hope on Sonic the Hedgehog, her brother, coming to her aid, like always. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks behind the tree and smiles, not seeing anyway robots. She then went to walk away, but was knock down, hard. She looks up weakly to see Metal Sonic who is standing over her.

"It's over Sonette." were the only words Sonette heard from Metal Sonic as everything slowly went black. When she woke, she was lying on a cold table with a glass dome over her. She places her hand on the glass above her as tears started in her eyes.

'What is Eggman going to do?' Sonette thought scared as her arm drops. She then heard tapping on the glass to her left so she slowly looks over to see the mad doctor himself, Dr Eggman.

"I see you are awake my pet." Eggman said.

"Dr Eggman." Sonette whispers.

"It's always good to see you my dear." Eggman said.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Sonette replies and Eggman chuckles. "What do you want from me?" Sonette then asks.

"You have to wait and see." Eggman said walking to a console. "And Sonic won't come."

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Let's start." Eggman said. Sonette takes a deep breath and looks away from Eggman. She tries to figure out how she got herself stuck here. If her and Sonic just didn't have that fight, she could be still with him. Sonette looks over at the mad doctor who is smiling, a smile which gave Sonette the creeps.

"Eggman, what are you going to do with me?" Sonette asks scared.

"I'm going to get rid of you, once and for all. And through you I can take Sonic out." Eggman replies and Sonette look at the ceiling. She then places her hands on her belly and closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Eggman walks over and places his hands on the glass. "Goodbye Sonette the Hedgehog." Eggman said as he walks back and powers the machine on. He looks up to see a white light covering the machine.

"_Warning, warning, system overload." a female computer voice said._

"No." Eggman said as he hides behind cover. He heard an explosion and walks out to see the machine gone as well as Sonette. Eggman started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette gasp in pain as she opens her eyes and looks around weakly. She saw she was in the middle of a forest and looked like Mystics Ruins. Last thing she remembers was a warning of a system overload, Eggman and white. She then pushed herself to sit up and shout in pain. She looks down to see a small piece of metal sticking out of her left hip. She gasps as she got up and grabbed the tree to hold herself up. She then started walking slowly, grabbing onto the trees to keep her up. After a while, she stops and leans against a tree. There was no hope. She then slides down and place her hand on her left hip, over the metal. She gave up. She saw it was going to get dark soon.

"This way Sonic." she heard a voice echo. She looks over to the sound to see Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower walking along the path.

"Who is that?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks away.

'How does he not recognize me?' Sonette thought confused. She sigh as she looks back to see them right next to her. "Please" Sonette whispers as she takes her hand of her hip. Sonic looks at the wound shock and saw a lot of blood. "Help." Sonette then whispers and Sonic sighs.

"Ok, come on." Sonic said picking Sonette up bridal style. Sonette slumbers into his arms, holding back a yelp. "Let's go." Sonic then said as they started running.

'I don't understand, Sonic should know who I am…unless this has something to that machine Eggman put me in.' Sonette thought lost on what is going on.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. 'I just need to play along, make up a fake story on who I am till I trust them more.' Sonette then thought. They made it to Tails' workshop and ran inside, running into the lounge room and Sonic sits Sonette down on the coffee table. Sonette looks at the metal and sighs.

"Don't take it out." Sonic tells her as he got a better look at it.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Tails said running off.

"How did you get this?" Sonic asks curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs.

"Can I get your name?" Sonic asks as Tails runs back in.

"Sonette, Sonette the Hedgehog." Sonette introduces.

"Well Sonette, I'm Sonic and this is my little brother, Tails." Sonic introduces.

"Can I get you anything?" Tails asks.

"Water, please." Sonette replies.

"Sure." Tails said walking off.

"Does this hurt at all?" Sonic asks.

"A little, I'm use to pain." Sonette replies. "Can you pull it out?"

"Uh, sure…lie down." Sonic tells her as he stands up. Sonette lies down and sighs as Sonic sits down next to her. "Ok, on 3. 1, 2." Sonic said and pulls out on 2. Sonette gasp in pain. "Sorry." Sonic said as he grabs a cloth and puts it on the wound.

"No, it's ok." Sonette tells him as Tails walks back with the glass of water.

"I'll stitch this up and we can work on dinner." Sonic tells Tails who smile.

"Good idea." Tails said as he sits the glass down.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Sonette asks.

"I do." Sonic replies and Sonette nods. Sonette sighs as she looks closes her eyes and Sonic starts patching her up. It didn't make sense why Sonic and Tails didn't know her. What was she missing? Sonette sighs as she opens her eyes and look at Sonic. "Can you sit up?" Sonic asks. Sonette nods as she slowly sits up, the moves to the side. Sonic finished bandaging Sonette up and Sonette sighs.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks worry.

"I'm tired." Sonette replies.

"I'll grab some chili dogs, you two stay here." Sonic tells them.

"Good idea." Tails said and Sonic runs off in a blur. Sonette thought of something and looks at Tails.

"Um Tails, can I ask something?" Sonette asks softly.

"Sure." Tails replies smiling.

"What do you know about parallel universes?" Sonette asks.

"Well not much, I'm just starting to look in it now. It's a hypothetical self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own." Tails explains and Sonette sighs. "Why do you ask?" Tails then asks.

"Looking into it myself." Sonette said smiling. "How did you and Sonic find me?" Sonette then asks.

"Well, I picked up a weird energy spike and got Sonic to come for a walk. We then just found you." Tails explains.

"Oh." Sonette whispers. Then Sonic walks in with a bag.

"Let's eat." Sonic said. They trio sat down, eating. Sonette didn't say anything. She was thinking about what was going on. After they ate, Sonic and Tails cleans up, leaving Sonette alone. Sonette sits on the lounge, taking her shoes off and sighs.

'If I'm right, I need to trust this Sonic and Tails so I can get home.' Sonette thought as she lies down and closes her eyes. She's going to need her strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to Sonic calling her name. She moans as she opens her eyes to find herself still on the lounge, but with a blanket over her. She saw Sonic sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a coffee mug.

"Coffee?" Sonic asks and Sonette smiles as she sits up.

"Please." Sonette whispers and Sonic hands the mug over. "Thanks." Sonette whispers, then takes a sip.

"Anytime." Sonic said. Sonette curls her legs and sighs as she tries to come up with the words to say to Sonic. "What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I can trust you, right?" Sonette asks as Tails walks in and looks at her confused.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sonic asks as Tails sits next to Sonette.

"It's about that energy spike, I think that was me." Sonette whispers and the pair looks at her shock. "It would make sense, somehow." Sonette adds.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"Where I am from, Sonic the Hedgehog is my twin brother." Sonette tells them and Sonic scans her. "I have been thinking about this last night. I have to be in some kind of alternate universe." Sonette explains.

"It would and it would explain that energy spike. In order for you to be here, some kind of rip or portal had to be open so you can come through. If I can use that, I can make one to your reality." Tails explains.

"And get you home." Sonic adds and Sonette nods.

"I have to start working." Tails said as he got up and runs off. Sonette sighs as she leans back, she was glad she told them the truth.

"Thank you, for believing me." Sonette whispers.

"Of course we would believe you and it make sense why Eggman has been around this area." Sonic tells her.

"Wait, you don't think your Eggman knows I am here?" Sonette asks.

"I don't want to find out, you have to stay close to me, ok." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods, she has no idea what Eggman is like in this reality. "Come on, we better get you breakfast." Sonic said as he got up and walks off. Sonette sighs as she gets up and follows him, drinking her coffee. "What would you like?" Sonic asks.

"Just toast." Sonette replies.

"Sure." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. "Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, trying to figure things out." Sonette replies.

"This must be hard for you." Sonic said.

"You have no idea." Sonette whispers. She then finishes her coffee and sits the cup in the sink.

"Can I do anything?" Sonic asks.

"No, it's good." Sonette replies.

"If you do need anything, just say something." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette whispers. After breakfast, Sonette was sitting in the lounge room, lost in her thoughts. She looks up as Sonic sits down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey." Sonic whispers.

"Hi." Sonette whispers as she leans back.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks.

"I just want to go home." Sonette replies.

"Tails is working on it." Sonic tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "Look, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." Sonic tells and Sonette smiles.

"Um, what am I going to do about clothes?" Sonette then asks and Sonic sighs, she needed more clothes.

"I'll talk to Amy, maybe she can help us." Sonic said.

"Ok." Sonette whispers.

"What size are you?" Sonic asks.

"14 normally." Sonette replies.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said as he got up and heads off. Sonette grabs her shoes, putting them on and heads down stairs to see Tails working. Tails saw her and smiles as she walks over.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"How are you?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she sits down.

"I'm hoping I can use the energy spike though I haven't done this before." Tails explains.

"It's ok." Sonette whispers. "Don't overdo it." Sonette tells him.

"I won't." Tails said and Sonette yawns. Tails got back to work and Sonette watch, she had nothing else to do. After a while, Sonic walks down.

"I got you a couple of bags of clothes in the lounge room. Amy and Vanilla helped." Sonic tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette said as she got up and follows Sonic up. Sonette went through the clothes and smiles. "These are great Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic walks over.

"I'll give you my room while I stay with Tails." Sonic tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, come on." Sonic replies. Sonette grabs the bag and follows Sonic to his room. They rearrange and got everything set up. Sonette sat on the bed and Sonic sits next to her. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself." Sonic said.

"I have a dark history just to give you the heads up." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods. "I have a 4 year old daughter name Lilith." Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Wait, a daughter." Sonic said.

"It's a long story." Sonette said and takes a deep breath. "It started when I was 4 after an accident, my father passed away. We took it hard, well my mum did, but my dad's friend, David was there. When I was 8, my Sonic left home, he ran away." Sonette starts to explain and Sonic sighs. "Shortly after that, mother was diagnosed with lung cancer." Sonette adds.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Sonic whispers.

"It gets worse." Sonette tells him. "I slowly watched my mother fade away, it got to the stage, she couldn't breathe on her own. After 2 years, she passed. I was alone. David, he got abusive. He's the father of my child and I was 12 when I had her." Sonette explains and Sonic looks at her shock. "Told you it gets worse." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette…I…" Sonic said and sighs, he was speechless.

"I tried to kill myself, but lately I have been working because I got my baby girl back." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles. "She's my world."

"What's her name?" Sonic asks.

"Lilith." Sonette replies.

"Lilith, beautiful name." Sonic said. "I will get you home."

"I know you and Tails will do what you can." Sonette said as she pulls a picture of Lilith out.

"Is this her?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"She is cute." Sonic sad.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers. "I carry this as a reminder what I am working for. A home so I can be the mother she needs and deserves." Sonette said.

"I know you would be." Sonic said.

"I'm going to take a nap." Sonette whispers as she puts the picture away.

"Of course, I'll wake you around 12." Sonic said standing up.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Sonic walks off. Sonette lies down and closes her eyes. Everything worked out better than she thought, but there was one problem. Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up to Sonic calling her names. She moans as she slowly opens her eyes as Sonic walks in and smiles.

"Good, you are awake." Sonic said walking up and Sonette sits up.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette whispers as she looks around.

"It's 12:34." Sonic tells her and Sonette looks at him. "Gave you more time to sleep." Sonic adds.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as Sonic sits next to her.

"I'm glad you open up to me and told me the truth." Sonic said.

"I'm glad you believe me." Sonette whispers.

"I was a little worried, I don't know what your Sonic is like." Sonic said.

"It's touch and go with my Sonic, we fight a lot and I mean a lot. He's the hero while I'm the low life criminal. I wish he could see things through view, but he doesn't and when I bring that up, he gets mad. I know he doesn't mean it all the time, I start half of them so I am just as bad as him. I just work now and he runs off." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out." Sonette said.

"No, it's ok." Sonic tells her. "We will get you home."

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"You hungry?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic said standing up and Sonette smiles as she stands up. She then follows Sonic down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Has Tails had lunch?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Sonic replies.

"I will worry Sonic." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles. Sonette yawns and sighs as she rubs her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette whispers. After lunch, Sonette walks outside and smiles as she looks at the sky. She then walks down stairs and walks to the wooden fences. She stares at the ocean and sighs. She was lost in her thoughts. Then something grabs her and pulls her up. Sonette screams as she looks back to see Eggman.

"Hello Sonette." Eggman said smiling as Sonic and Tails runs out.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts and Sonette sighs as she tries to get lose.

"Hello rodent." Eggman said.

"Put her down!" Sonic tells him and Eggman chuckles.

"I don't think so." Eggman said.

"Sonic!" Sonette screams as the grip of the claw tightens.

"Sonette." Sonic said.

"I see you know who she is." Eggman said. "Let's go." Eggman said and they head off as robots land in front of Sonic. Sonette looks at the worried till she couldn't see them anymore. Sonette sighs.

"How did you know?" Sonette asks.

"I receive a message weeks ago from your Eggman." Eggman replies and Sonette sighs. Weeks. How long did her Eggman had this planed? Sonette sighs. They came to a base and Sonette was dropped, but was grabbed by a couple or robots.

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts as she tries to fight them. Eggman then walks over and chuckles.

"How cute." Eggman said and Sonette sighs as she looks away. "Take her to the lab." Eggman tells the robots and Sonette was carried off.

'Sonic, where are you?' Sonette thought scared. She was carried into the lab which had a lab table in the middle while the far, left and right sides of the room had benches with a large range of test tubes, flasks and other lab equipment. Sonette was laid on the table and strapped down. Sonette sighs. She didn't fight, she saw no point. Then Eggman walks in and over. "Get it over and done with." Sonette whispers.

"I will be more than happy to rodent. Don't worry, Sonic is, how you say, busy." Eggman said, grabbing a needle and Sonette takes a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette moans, she was still lying on the lab table, but felt weak. Eggman ran a few tests and took some blood, he left a while ago. Sonette has her eyes close and is waiting for Sonic. She knows he will come.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call. Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes and saw Sonic and Tails. Sonic quickly up straps her and picks her up.

"You came." Sonette whispers.

"Of course we did." Sonic said.

"Come on." Tails said and they start running. Sonette sighs as she snuggles into Sonic. They made it outside and started running. Sonette sighs. She wish she had her strength back. After a while, they stop and took shelter. Sonic sits Sonette down and Sonette sighs.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"I don't know what he did to me, but he ran a few tests and took my blood." Sonette tells them.

"We need to keep moving Sonic." Tails tells him. Sonette sighs as she push herself up and looks around. By looks, it look like they are in Lava Reef Zone.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Sonic asks.

"I'll find out." Sonette replies.

"Ok, keep up." Sonic said and starts running with Tails and Sonette kept up. Sonic kept a close eye on the pair. They then stop as robots appeared in front of them.

"This way!" Tails shouts running off. Sonic and Sonette follows him. They made their way through the zone. Sonic took point while Tails was behind him and Sonette behind him. Sonette has a bad feeling. They then stop as a group of Eggman's robots surround them. They then saw Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Eggman asks.

"What do you want from me?" Sonette shouts and Eggman chuckles.

"When I first was contact by your Eggman, the plan was to kill you, but when I heard more about you, I got a better plan. You are Sonic's twin thus you have the same natural Chaos energy." Eggman explains.

"Is that true?" Tails asks.

"Yes." Sonette whispers.

"So you can do what I can do?" Sonic asks.

"Yes and no, I'm not as fast or strong or as brave as you." Sonette replies.

"Thus making you easier to grab and experiment on." Eggman said. Sonic looks at him with anger in his eyes.

"No way doc!" Sonic shouts.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers as the robots got closer.

"Sonette, can you fight?" Sonic asks.

"Uh, yeah, but as I said, I'm not as strong or as brave as you." Sonette replies.

"I know you can do it." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. The trio started fighting. Sonette went to punch a robot, but Sonette felt a metal crawl wrap around her waist and pulls her up. Sonette screams as she tries to break free. "No!" Sonic shouts. They went up and Sonette sighs. She then saw a fleet of ships.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Sonette asks

"As I said, I have plans for you." Eggman said and Sonette sighs. They came to a ship and Sonette was dropped. She looks up to see Metal Sonic and goes into shock. Metal Sonic grabs her and pulls her up.

"Let me go." Sonette tells him as Eggman walks over.

"Take her to a cell." Eggman tells Metal Sonic who drags Sonette off. Sonette sighs, she just got out and now Eggman has her back. Sonette was thrown into a cell and sighs as she walks to the back. She heard the cell door closes and lock. She looks back as Metal Sonic walks off. Sonette sighs as she lies down and closes her eyes. She then heard footsteps so she opens her eyes to see Eggman. "You amaze me hedgehog." Eggman said.

"Go away." Sonette tells him and Eggman smiles.

"I'll be back for you." Eggman said walking off and Sonette closes her eyes. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her daughter, her brother, her friends. She wanted out of this reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette moans as she slowly wakes up to see she was still in the cell. She sighs as she sits up and looks around. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She gets up and walks to the front of the cell. She could pick the lock. She grabs a bobby pin and starts picking the lock.

'Come on.' Sonette thought and smiles as she push the cell open. She then runs off as an alarm starts going off. 'That has to be Sonic and Tails.' Sonette thought as she kept running until she ran into someone, falling back. She looks up to see Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles looks at her and puts his hand out.

"You must be Sonette." Knuckles said. Sonette grabs his hand and was pulled up.

"Uh, yeah." Sonette said.

"Sonic filled me on who you are." Knuckles said.

"That's good." Sonette said as they look around.

"This way." Knuckles said running off and Sonette follows him. They met up with Sonic. Sonic walks up to Sonette who smiles.

"Are you hurt?" Sonic asks.

"No, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"We have to move." Knuckles tells them and they head off. They then saw the Tornado fly pass and Sonic smiles as he picks up Sonette bridal style.

"Hang on." Sonic tells her. They then jump of Eggman's ship and land on the wing of the Tornado. "Let's go." Sonic shouts and they head back to Tails' workshop. Once there, Sonic jumps down and sits Sonette down. Sonette sighs as she looks down. "What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Sonette asks. Sonic pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette sighs.

"It's going to be ok." Sonic assures her and Sonette nods. "Are you hungry?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic as he lets Sonette go and guides her upstairs and into the kitchen. Sonic then starts cooking chili dogs as Tails and Knuckles walks in.

"So Sonette, in your reality, what is you connection to your Knuckles?" Tails asks curious.

"We dated for a while, first male relationship after what David did to me. It was only for 11 months, after that we kept in touch as best we could." Sonette explains.

"What broke you up?" Sonic asks.

"A couple of things, my brother was one of them." Sonette replies. "It was a while ago." Sonette adds.

"It still must have been hard." Sonic said.

"I got by." Sonette tells him.

"Once we had lunch, we'll take Knuckles back." Tails tells them.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

"Can we get you anything?" Sonette asks Knuckles.

"I'm good." Knuckles replies.

"Right, sorry Knuckles." Sonic said.

"I'm fine." Knuckles said. "So why does Eggman want you so badly?" Knuckles then asks Sonette.

"I'm just like Sonic and I am a lot easier to grab than Sonic. He said he has a plan, but he hasn't said anything about it." Sonette replies.

"That's a worried." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"We just have to make sure nothing happens to her." Sonic said and Sonette sits on the bench. After lunch, they walk down to the Tornado. Sonette sits behind Tails while Sonic and Knuckles stands on the wing. They head off and Sonette sighs as she stares at the view. She had a lot on her mind. They made it to Angel Island and drop Knuckles off. "Thanks again Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Just take care." Knuckles tells them. "It was nice to meet you Sonette."

"Bye Knuckles." Sonette said and they head off.

"How are you Sonette?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. They then ran into Eggman's fleet.

"Damn it!" Sonic said.

"What do we do?" Sonette asks. Eggman then shoots at them. Tails did his best to dodge them, but the tail was hit and they went down. Sonette clings to the side as they headed. They crash in the forest and Sonette hits her head, getting knocked out cold.

_Sonette was cleaning her room when Teagan Fox walks in and smiles._

_"Really Sonette." Teagan said as she walks over._

_"What?" Sonette asks confuses._

_"Hiding in your room won't help you." Teagan tells her._

_"I'm not hiding." Sonette said._

_"Oh really." Teagan said. "Where's your phone?"_

_"It's dead, I have it on charge, but it's off." Sonette explains and Teagan cross her arm. Sonette sighs as she sits on the foot of her bed and Teagan sits next to her._

_"Sonic told me what happen." Teagan said._

_"How can he do this to me?" Sonette asks with tears in her eyes. "He knows I am having enough trouble as it is." Sonette adds and Teagan sighs._

_"I don't know. Forget Sonic, we need to do what we can for Lilith and to get that house." Teagan tells her._

_"Thanks again for taking that job." Sonette said._

_"I needed work, I needed something to do." Teagan said and Sonette smiles as she rest her forehead on Teagan's shoulder. "We got each other, that's all that matters and when Sonic grows up, he will be here too." Teagan explains. _

_"I know." Sonette whispers._

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see she was in a cave with Sonic and Tails standing at the entries.

"Are they gone?" Tails asks.

"It looks like they are." Sonic replies. Sonette pushes herself up and stumbles over to them. Sonic looks at her shock. "Hey, are you ok?" Sonic asks worried.

"I'm fine, sore, tired, but I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Has it been raining?" Sonette then asks, seeing the ground outside was wet.

"Yeah, for a while." Tails replies.

"How long was I out for?" Sonette then asks.

"A while, I was worried." Sonic replies.

"Sorry." Sonette said. They started walking and Sonette sighs. They stuck to the path which was muddy. After a while, they stop. They then saw Eggman's robot and Sonic push Tails and Sonette down the hill to their left, then follows them down. They land in a large mud puddle at the bottom. Sonette sighs as she looks at the boys.

"Everyone ok?" Sonic asks as he got up and helps Tails up.

"I'm ok." Tails said as Sonic helps Sonette up.

"And you Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"Besides being covered in mud, I'm great." Sonette replies and Sonic smirks.

"I don't think they saw us." Sonic said, looking up the hill.

"Good." Sonette whispers.

"We better keep moving, there should be a river nearby where we can wash off." Tails tells them and the trio starts walking.

"I hope so." Sonette said as she pulls her pony tail over her should to see it was covered in mud.

"Don't worry Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. They came to a river and the boys walks over and Sonette smiles as she walks off. "Where are you going?" she heard Sonic asks so she stops and turns around.

"To find a spot alone, a girl needs her privacy." Sonette replies, then walks off. She came to a waterfall and she smiles as she found a spot. She then takes her shoes off and smiles as she takes her socks off. She dips her toes into the water, warm. Sonette smiles as she takes her shirt, pants and gloves off, washing them and laying them out on the rocks to dry. She then smiles as she takes her black lace bra and underwear off, then pulls her hair out and jumps in. She then swims under the waterfall to wash the mud out of her hair. It felt nice. She then saw Eggman's ship fly pass and sighs. 'He will never stop.' Sonette thought. This Eggman was just as bad as hers, if not worse.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call and Sonette sighs.

'Come on, I haven't had a shower in 3 days.' Sonette thought annoyed. She then looks back at the boys and Tails turns around as Sonic walks over.

"How long do you want?" Sonic asks.

"As long as I can get." Sonette replies.

"We'll be close by ok, just down the river." Sonic tells her.

"I'll be fine Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic walks off with Tails. Sonette smiles. She was enjoying the moment and the environment. 'I have to start doing this more.' Sonette thought.

"Sonette!" Sonic shouts as he runs over and Sonette looks over. "Get dress, we have to move." he then said and Sonette swims over and gets out as Sonic turns around.

"What is it?" Sonette asks as she puts her underwear and pants on.

"Eggman has found us." Sonic replies as Sonette puts her bra on.

"How?" Sonette asks as she puts her shirt on, grabbing her gloves, socks and shoes; shoving her socks and gloves into her shoes. "Sonic." Sonette then said as she saw Eggman's robots. Sonic turns around, grabs Sonette's hand and runs off, dragging Sonette behind him.

"We have to move!" Tails shouts and they started running.

"How did he find us?" Sonette asks.

"No idea." Sonic replies and Sonette looks back.

"There's no hope." Sonette whispers.

"There's hope." Sonic tells her.

"This way!" Tails shouts and Sonic follows him. They ran deeper into the forest and Sonette started to get a little scared. Then a robot lands in front of them and Sonette looks up at it shock. It then knocks Tails and Sonic out of the way, grabbing Sonette who screams as she drops her shoes.

"Put me down!" Sonette then shouts.

"Sonette!" Sonic calls and Sonette looks at him. The robot then started walking and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. Then she felt the robot get his so she opens her eyes as the robot drops her. She was then caught by Tails who flies her to the top of a small cliff nearby.

"Stay here." Tails tells her as he flies off. Sonette leans into the tree as she watches, but was then grabbed and thrown back and down a small hill. Once at the bottom she looks up to see Metal Sonic. Sonette gasp in horror as she got up and runs. She then felt Metal Sonic grabs her and slams her into a tree, head first and let Sonette drop. Sonette looks at Metal Sonic as she could feel something slid down her face. She wipes it and looks at her hand to see blood.

"Dr Eggman would like to see you." Metal Sonic said and Sonette starts crawling back. "You cannot escape." Metal Sonic then said

"Get away from me!" Sonette shouts. Sonette then screams as she slides down a hole and looks up at Metal Sonic. She then keeps going until she came to the end.

'Don't come down.' Sonette thought scared, she wanted Sonic. After a while, she crawls back and looks out to see Metal Sonic was, gone. Confused, she climbs out and looks around, but no sight of the robot. Sonette smiles as she drops to her knees, placing her hands down to hold herself up.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call.

"Sonic!" Sonette screams as loud as she could. Then she saw Sonic and Tails, Sonic runs over and slides down to his knees in front of Sonette.

"Look at me." Sonic said as he places his hand on either side of her face and Sonette looks at him. "Tails!" Sonic calls and Tails runs over.

"That looks bad." Tails said as he got a better look at the wound. "It's small but…she's going to need to go to hospital."

"No, we can't take her there." Sonic tells him. "There has to be something else we do, somewhere else we can take her." he then said. Sonette just breaks down in tears and Sonic looks at her worried.

"I want to go home." Sonette cries, she felt like a child in this world and she had enough.

"Come here." Sonic said as he pulls Sonette into his arms.

"I can't keep doing this." Sonette cries and Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails.

"We need help Sonic." Tails said. "We need to go to Amy or Cream and Vanilla."

"Amy, I know Amy can at least protect Sonette." Sonic tells him and Sonette sighs as Sonic wraps his arms around her. "Plus Amy said if we need anything, she's there." Sonic adds.

"We need to get back to the workshop." Tails tells him.

"Ok." Sonic said as he stands up with a weak Sonette in his arm. "Hang in there Sonette." Sonic said as he starts running with Tails right beside him. Sonette looks at Tails who smiles at her and Sonette smiles as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up to find herself back in the room Sonic gave her. She got up and sighs as she felt a bandage over her head. She then gets up as Sonic walks in with a pair of red sneakers and white gloves.

"Get dress." Sonic said sitting the stuff on the bed and walks out. Sonette got change into a red shirt, black pants, white socks and the white gloves Sonic brought in. She then puts the sneakers on and sighs as she walks out.

"Ok, I'll drop you off at Amy's place and take care of Eggman." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic picks Sonette up and runs off. They made it to Amy's place to see Amy Rose waiting outside with Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Vanilla the Rabbit. Sonic sits Sonette down and the pair walks over.

"So this must be Sonette." Vanilla said.

"Yeah, can you look after her for me?" Sonic asks.

"Of course dear." Vanilla said. Sonic turns to face Sonette who sighs.

"You will be safe here." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic kiss her on the forehead and Sonette smiles. "We will get you home." Sonic whispers.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Sonic then runs off in a blur and Sonette sighs as Amy walks over.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said and Sonette nods as she follows them inside. Sonette sighs as Vanilla walks up to her.

"How's your head?" Vanilla asks worry.

"Sore." Sonette replies. "I'll be fine though." Sonette tells her.

"Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?" Amy asks.

"Uh, water please." Sonette replies.

"Sure, you can go and sit in the lounge room." Amy said walking off.

"Come on dear." Vanilla said and Sonette follows her into the lounge room. Sonette sits down on the lounge and stares at her feet. She has never worn red sneakers before.

"Miss Sonette." Cream said and Sonette looks up.

"Sorry." Sonette said leaning back. "Just, I have a lot of my mind at the moment." Sonette tells Cream as Amy walks back with the water. Cream sits on the coffee table across from Sonette as Vanilla sits down next to Sonette and Amy next to Cream.

"Can we help?" Vanilla asks.

"No, I'm fine." Sonette replies, then takes a sip of the water.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine Amy." Sonette tells her and sighs.

"That's a lie." Vanilla said.

"I just want to go home, back to my friends, my brother and my daughter." Sonette tells them.

"I know you do sweetie." Vanilla said and Sonette leans back.

"When I first came here, I didn't think it would be too bad, but Eggman is hunting me down. He has done, something to me." Sonette explains.

"You're safe here." Amy tells her.

"I hope so." Sonette whispers.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asks standing up.

"Uh, a little." Sonette replies.

"I'll get you something to eat." Amy said walking off with Cream and Cheese behind her and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Vanilla asks.

"What if Eggman attacks us here?" Sonette asks.

"We'll be fine." Vanilla tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes. She has to protect them. Sonette opens her eyes as Amy and Cream sits food on the coffee table. Sonette saw cookies, cake and muffins. Sonette finishes her water, then grabs a double chocolate chip muffin and starts eating it.

"Of course you went for the muffin." Amy said.

"Well you didn't have blueberry muffin." Sonette said.

"Ran out of blueberries." Amy tells her.

"Well dam." Sonette said smiling and Amy smiles.

"I guess that means you like blueberries." Amy said sitting down.

"Like, I love them." Sonette tells Amy. "Right next to chili dogs." Sonette adds.

"You too." Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"What else to you like?" Vanilla asks.

"Cars, I love working on my cars and I have more than one." Sonette replies.

"Really, wow." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm still surprise my Amy hasn't kicked me out since we live together with Teagan, another friend. I work the worse hours and have the criminal background." Sonette explains. "And I drink." Sonette adds.

"Aren't you a little young?" Vanilla asks.

"Well, yeah." Sonette whispers. "But I have been drinking since I was 13."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"It's a long and dark story I rather stay away from." Sonette replies.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette leans back, eating. She was going to enjoy this.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette was sitting outside Amy's place, lost in her thought when Amy walks over and sits next to her. Sonette smiles at her as Amy sits down next to her.

"How are you?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Can I get you anything?" Amy then asks.

"No, I'm good." Sonette replies as she looks at the sky. "I'm worried about Sonic and Tails." Sonette then said.

"It's been a couple of hours, I know what they are like." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"I'm just worried." Sonette whispers.

"I know Sonette." Amy said. Sonette gets up and helps Amy up. "Thanks." Amy said.

"So what now?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Amy replies. Then they saw Eggman's fleet.

"I think we should leave, now." Sonette tells her and Amy nods as they ran inside. Amy runs upstairs and Sonette sighs as she ran to the window. 'I knew he would find me.' Sonette thought as Amy runs down.

"Sonette, we have to run." Amy tells her. Sonette picks Amy up and runs off in a blur. She ran to Mystic Ruins and heads to Tails' workshop. Sonette sits Amy down before they walk in. They saw Tails and Sonic walk upstairs from the workshop.

"Sonette, Amy." Sonic said shock.

"Eggman showed up." Amy tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Are you two ok?" Tails asks worry.

"We're fine." Amy replies as she looks at Sonette who nods.

"We think we know what Eggman is planning." Sonic tells her. "Come with me." Sonic said walking down stairs and Sonette follows him.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"We found this in a crater where you must have come in from your realty." Sonic tells her as he grabs her gold necklace with a green emerald gem shape as a diamond that is a part of the Master Emerald. Sonette looks at it shock as she place her hand on her chest.

"My necklace." Sonette whispers as she walks up Sonic. Sonic puts the necklace on Sonette who smiles. "I didn't even know I lost it." Sonette admits.

"We think Eggman believes you are the key to take over the world." Sonic tells her.

"Why me?" Sonette asks.

"We are working on that." Sonic replies. Sonette sighs as she walks back and leans against the wall.

"I'm over this." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Sonic said.

"So what do we do?" Sonette asks as Tails and Amy walks down.

"We don't know." Sonic replies.

"What if Eggman has something?" Sonette asks.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"He knew I was coming, he knows a lot about because my Eggman told him. There has to be a way your Eggman got that message." Sonette explains.

"She's right." Tails said and Sonic starts thinking.

"We'll have to look at his base here." Sonic tells them.

"Yeah, that has to be our best bet." Tails said.

"Let's go." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic.

"Can I come?" Sonette asks.

"Of course, if Eggman has a machine or something we can use to get you home, we are going to need you right there." Sonic explains and Sonette nods. "Why did you ask?" Sonic then asks.

"My Sonic would have said no, I didn't know with you so I asked." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs, he wasn't like this other Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonette." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Let's go." Tails said as he grabs his Miles Electric and runs upstairs with Amy.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Sonic asks worry and Sonette sighs.

"I am Sonic, I need to get home." Sonette replies and Sonic nods. The pair heads upstairs to see Tails and Amy waiting.

"Are you ok?" Tails asks.

"We are fine." Sonette replies and Tails smiles.

"Let's go." Tails said and they head off.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it to Eggman's base and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic. She had a bad feeling about this, but this could be her only chance to get home.

"Are you ok Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"I just have a bad feeling." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs.

"Me too." Sonic said as he heads in with Tails and Sonette sigh as she follows the pair with Amy next to her.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"I'll be fine, just stay close to me." Sonette tells her and Amy nods. Sonic and Tails walked a head a bit and Amy sighs

"I don't think Eggman is here." Amy whispers.

"I think the same." Sonette whispers back. All the sudden a trap door actives under the pair and they fall. Amy screams as they fell.

"Sonette! Amy!" they heard Sonic call. They land in another room and Amy lands on Sonette who lands on her back. Sonette groans as she looks at Amy.

"Are you hurt?" Sonette asks.

"No, are you?" Amy asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. Amy gets up and Sonette looks around to see they were in a secret room. Why did Eggman drop them here? Sonette gets up and walks up to a machine.

"What is this place?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she saw a rectangle box on a workbench. Sonette walks over and saw it had a lock.

"What is in that?" Amy asks walking over.

"Only one way to find out." Sonette replies, grabbing a bobby pin. She always carries 5 bobby pins in her hair, hidden. Sonette then grabs the box and picks the lock.

"Wow." Amy said. Sonette opens and they saw the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "How does Eggman have the 7 Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she closes the box and hands it to Amy. "We need to get out of here." Sonette tells her.

"I don't think so." Eggman's voice echo through the room. "Thief." Eggman then said.

"Well that is what I am known for home." Sonette tells him as she picks Amy up and runs off in a blur. They then met up with Sonic and Tails who both sigh with relief.

"Thank Chaos you two are ok." Sonic said.

"We need to go." Sonette tells him.

"Sonic." Tails said, seeing a large group of Eggman's robot.

"Right, let's go." Sonic said grabbing Tails and runs off in a blur with Sonette close behind him. Once back at Tails' workshop, Sonette sits Amy down who hands the box over. "What's in that?" Sonic asks and Sonette hands it to him.

"Open it and find out." Sonette tells him. Sonic opens it and goes into shock.

"The Chaos Emeralds, he has had them this whole time." Sonic said.

"Lucky we found them." Amy said.

"Very, good job." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I found blueprints of a machine and a lot of information on you Sonette. They have to be clues." Tails tells her.

"We will get you home." Sonic said.

"I know, I'm just, I'm worried about what is going on in my reality. Who knows what my Eggman told my brother." Sonette admits.

"I wish we could do more." Tails said.

"I'm going to lay down." Sonette said walking upstairs.

"Sonette!" Sonic shouts as he chase after her. Sonic then grabs her as they hit the top of the stairs. Sonette looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes. Sonic the pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette starts crying.

"I miss them Sonic." Sonette cries.

"I know and I will do everything in my power to get you home safe." Sonic tells her.

"I know, I don't even know why I am crying." Sonette admits. Sonic chuckles as he lets her go, grabbing her shoulder and Sonette wipes her eyes.

"You just need a moment." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonette whispers. They then heard a smash so they run down and saw Eggman's robots.

"Get Tails and Amy out of here." Sonic tells Sonette who nods as she grabs them and head off. They made it out to see Eggman in his Interceptor. Sonette push Tails and Amy out of the way as Eggman grabs Sonette. Sonette screams as she tries to get free.

"I don't think so rodent." Eggman tells her.

"Let her go!" Sonette heard Sonic shouts. Sonette looks back to see Sonic was in his super form. Super Sonic walks forwards and Sonette looks at Eggman.

"I don't think so, you're fast, but are you fast enough to stop me crushing her." Eggman warns him.

"Sonic!" Sonette cries in fear as she looks back. Super Sonic flies up and clench his fist. He then flies over, smashing right through the Interceptor, then grabs Sonette. Sonette buries her face in Super Sonic's chest who watched Eggman scurry away. Super Sonic then flies down and sits Sonette down. Sonette looks at Super Sonic and sighs.

"Are you hurt?" Super Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies softly.

"Ok, stay here." Super Sonic tells her, then flies off. Tails and Amy runs to Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"That was too close." Tails said.

"It was, I really thought Eggman was going to kill me." Sonette admits.

"You're safe now." Amy tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we better find Sonic." Tails said and the trio runs off. They found Sonic standing in by a pile of destroyed robots. He was in his normal form. Sonic walks over and Sonette smiles.

"They're gone, for now." Sonic said.

"Good." Amy said.

"How are you?" Sonic asks them.

"We're fine." Tails replies.

"Sonette?" Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"It's getting late, you three should stay with me." Amy tells them.

"She's right, grab some clothes Sonette." Sonic tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said walking off. She heads up to the room and packs a small bag. Amy then walks in and Sonette smiles.

"You ready?" Amy asks.

"I am, let's go." Sonette said walking over. They head out to Sonic and Tails, then Sonette picks up Amy as Sonic grabs Tails and they run off. Once at Amy's, they got settled for the night. Since Amy only had one guest room, Sonette is sharing a bed with Amy. It was late, Amy and Sonette have showered and ready for bed. Amy was playing with Sonette's hair.

"You have such lovely hair." Amy said.

"I hate it." Sonette admits.

"It's so long." Amy then said and Sonette sighs as she looks around Amy's room.

"So, you have a thing for Sonic too." Sonette starts and Amy sighs.

"He doesn't like me though." Amy whispers as she gets up and lies down in the bed. Sonette gets up and walks over.

"Give it time Amy, what I can gather is your Sonic is a lot like mine, if not nicer. He has a lot on his plate and he could be shy when it comes to his feelings." Sonette tells her.

"You mean that?" Amy asks.

"I do, you are young, give it time." Sonette tells her as she walks to the other side of the bed and crawls in.

"Thanks Sonette." Amy said.

"Anytime, now rest." Sonette tells her and Amy nods.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see the sun is up. Sonette sits up and sighs, but then smiles. Then Sonic walks in with a mug who smiles as he walks over.

"Morning." Sonic whispers, handing the mug over.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks as he sits down.

"I'm ok." Sonette replies.

"Amy is cooking breakfast." Sonic tells her.

"Cool." Sonette whispers.

"I dropped Tails off at the workshop and he's working on a way to get you home, but it will take a while." Sonic tells her.

"It's ok Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"I just wanted to get you home sooner." Sonic admits.

"I would have liked to be home sooner, but I know everything is going to be fine." Sonette then admits and Sonic chuckles.

"Come on." Sonic said as he got up and Sonette gets up. They head down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Amy greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers. "How are you feeling?" Sonette then asks, walking over to Amy and Amy smiles.

"I'm fine." Amy replies.

"That's good." Sonette said.

"How are you?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine, a little tired." Sonette replies. "Need a hand?" Sonette then asks.

"No, I got it." Amy tells her and Sonette chuckles. Amy then serves breakfast and they all sat down at the table. "Can I ask a question?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies.

"What is the Amy like in your reality?" Amy asks.

"My Amy, she is suborn since she is willing to put up with a criminal like me, working late and takes care of me when I'm wounded and sick. We have another friend, Teagan, she helps a lot around the house and helps out a lot." Sonette explains and Amy smiles. "She's there for me and I'm always there for her." Sonette adds.

"That's nice." Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "I hope they are ok."

"I'm sure they are." Sonic tells her.

"I just feel bad, I can't work that means I can't give money to my Vanilla for looking after my daughter, Lilith. I wish I could be there." Sonette explains.

"Really?" Amy said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers as she push her plate and pulls out the picture of Lilith. "She means so much to me." Sonette whispers, then hands it to Amy.

"Oh, she's so cute." Amy said.

"Yeah, she is." Sonette whispers. "She's a good kid."

"Here." Amy said, handing the photo back and Sonette puts it away.

"I keep this with me so I know what I am working for, fighting for, she keeps me going and after the crappy years I had, I needed it." Sonette explains.

"It must have been hard for you, all that happened to you." Sonic said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs, then tells Amy the truth about who she is and not holding back. Once she was done, Amy was in tears.

"Yeah, that always happens." Sonette said.

"Wow, I mean…wow." Amy said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"And you kept going." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Getting back with my brother and getting my daughter back, it gave me a reason to keep going. A reason for living." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles. "Enough about me, please." Sonette then said and Sonic chuckles. "What?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"As bad as my Sonic." Sonette said.

"Really?" Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sonette said as she got up and heads upstairs. She quickly gets dress and sighs. She grabs the hair brush as she sits down and starts brushing her hair. Then Amy walks in and smiles as she walks over.

"How long does it take to do your hair?" Amy asks.

"Me, a while, I always got Teagan to do it, it was quicker." Sonette replies and Amy grabs the brush. "Hey, come on Amy." Sonette said and Amy chuckles as she kneels behind Sonette and starts brushing her hair. "Want the hair tie?" Sonette asks and Amy grabs it.

"Why do you like having your hair?" Amy asks as Sonic walks in.

"My mum had long hair and she always said she loved my hair being long. I guess I just let it grow." Sonette explains and Sonic walks in front of her.

"I think it's not till now I realise how long your hair really is." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"With all the chaos and that has happened while I have been here, it doesn't surprise me." Sonette said and Sonic sighs. "It's my fault my Eggman got me." Sonette admits.

"How?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"I ran off after my fight with my brother. If I stayed with Teagan or my Tails or someone else, but I ran." Sonette replies. "I wish my brother knew how bad I feel."

"When we get you home, you can tell him yourself." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"I'm sure he will understand." Amy adds.

"You don't know my brother, he…never mind." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Why do you think we had that fight?" Sonette asks as Amy pulls her hair up. "My brother isn't very understanding, he has his moments, but he can be a bit of a control freak." Sonette explains.

"Really?" Sonic said surprise and Sonette chuckles as Amy sits next to her.

"You wouldn't believe half the fights we have." Sonette tells them. "The thing is, growing up, we were so close. I was his shadow and he left me. Then everything went wrong and when I found him again, I was scared he would find out what I have been through, but we were close again. Then he found out about my past, then the fights started." Sonette explains.

"I better check on Tails, you two take care now." Sonic tells them.

"We will be fine, go." Sonette tells him and Sonic heads off. "So what now?" Sonette asks as she lies down.

"I don't know." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"I just hope Eggman doesn't find us." Sonette said as she gets up and stretch.

"You and me both." Amy said.

"Listen, about my past." Sonette starts and sighs.

"Don't worry about it." Amy tells Sonette who nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	11. Chapter 11

**5 weeks later**

Sonette moans, hearing an alarm and sighs as she turns it off. Sonette gets up, dress and fixes her hair. She stayed with Amy while Sonic and Tails work on a way to get her home. Though it has been 5 weeks, Sonette still has faith in pair, after all, she has to. They are her only way home. Between times, Sonic has taken Sonette out for training, something her Sonic keeps forgetting. She has learn so much from him. When she goes home, she's going to be a new person. Sonette heads down stairs and makes herself breakfast. Amy was still in bed, Sonette has been getting up early and going for a run. It keeps her busy and it helps clear her head. She then heard a knock at the door so she walks over and opens it to see Sonic.

"Morning." Sonic greets as he walks in and Sonette closes the door.

"Morning Sonic." Sonette said as they walk into the kitchen and Sonette finish her breakfast.

"Heading for a run?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, it helps me think." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Sonic said.

"How's Tails going?" Sonette asks.

"We are close." Sonic replies.

"That's good." Sonette said.

"Look, I know it has been 5 weeks and you want to go home, but something like this, it takes time." Sonic tells her and Sonette turns to face him.

"I know Sonic, who knows how long my Eggman worked on that machine that sent me here." Sonette said and Sonic nods. "I might stay home today." Sonette then said, second gassing her run today.

"It's up to you." Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, I know." Sonette whispers. "I'll stay." Sonette then said as Amy walks down and smiles as she walks over.

"Morning." Amy said.

"Morning Amy." Sonette greets.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said and Sonette grabs her coffee and walks off. She sits in the lounge room and drinks her coffee. Then Amy and Sonic joins her.

"We'll see Tails soon." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Good idea." Sonette then said. After breakfast and everyone was ready, Sonette picks Amy up and they ran off. Once at Tails' workshop, Sonette sits Amy down and they head down.

"I think I'm close." Tails said, seeing them.

"Cool." Sonic said walking over and Amy looks at Sonette who shrugs. They then heard a loud noise from upstairs. Sonette looks back and Sonic walks over. "Come on Sonette." Sonic said and they head upstairs. Sonette heads into the lounge room to be grabbed by Metal Sonic who then punches her. Sonette crawls back as he grabs her by the scurf of her shit.

"Sonic!" Sonette shouts and Sonic runs in.

"Let her go!" Sonic shouts and Metal Sonic stabs Sonette in the belly with his claws. Sonic runs over and punches Metal Sonic, causing him to drop Sonette who cries out in pain. Amy then runs over and puts pressure over the wound.

"Oh Sonette." Amy said.

"Help me up." Sonette whispers and Amy nods as she helps Sonette up.

"Come on." Amy said and they head down stairs. "Tails, we need to send Sonette home now!" Amy shouts.

"It's not ready." Tails tells her.

"Metal Sonic is here." Amy said as she sits Sonette next to Tails. Sonette cries out in pain as she puts her hand over the wound.

"Oh Chaos." Tails said, seeing the blood.

"Tails, we need to take the risk." Amy tells him.

"I'll see what I can do, I'm using the Chaos Emeralds to power it up." Tails explains.

"Don't worry about me." Sonette tells him and Tails sighs as Sonic runs down with the first aid kit.

"Metal Sonic is gone, for now." Sonic said as he runs to Sonette, dropping by her side and Sonette pulls her shirt up a bit.

"It looks worse than it really is." Sonette tells them.

"We it looks really bad." Sonic said as he starts cleaning it and Sonette holds her breath.

"I have been through worse." Sonette tells them.

"Tails, how close are you?" Sonic asks.

"Almost there, I hope." Tails replies and Sonic finish patching Sonette up.

"Are you ok?" Amy asks Sonette who looks at her.

"Yeah, I'll live." Sonette replies as she force herself up.

"Easy." Sonic warns her.

"I got it Sonic." Sonette tells him. They then look at Tails' machine which lights up.

"I got it." Tails said. "Same reading when we found Sonette."

"I guess this is goodbye." Sonette said.

"You take care there." Sonic tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers, giving him a hug and Sonic smiles. Sonette then lets him go and gives Amy a hug. "You take care and remember everything I told you." Sonette tells her.

"I will." Amy said and Sonette lets her go. She then walks to Tails and gives him a hug.

"And you, look after those emeralds." Sonette whispers.

"I will." Tails said and Sonette lets him go. "You better go." Tails tells her.

"Will it work?" Amy asks as Sonette takes a couple of steps forwards.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sonette asks.

"You could die." Tails replies and Sonette looks at him.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles. "You three take care and don't do anything silly." Sonette tells them.

"You too." Sonic said and Sonette walks into the light, then everything went white.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see she was in Mystic Ruins, deep in the forest. Sonette sighs as she gets up and looks around. Is she home? With a deep breath she starts walking to find her way home. She hear voices and pray it was them. She then saw Sonic with Tails, Teagan Fox and Rosie the Fox. They look at her shock and Sonic runs over, giving Sonette a hug.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asks.

"How long was I gone for?" Sonette asks, breaking free from Sonic's grip and walks back as Tails, Rosie and Teagan walks over.

"You have been missing for a little over 5 weeks." Teagan replies.

"Eggman said he sent you away." Tails adds and Sonette smiles as she looks back.

"He did." Sonette whispers as she looks at Sonic. Sonic then gives her a hug and Sonette gasp in pain. Sonic quickly lets her go and pulls up her shirt, seeing the bandage. "You're not the only one that has all the fun." Sonette tells him and Sonic chuckles. Teagan walks over and gives her a hug.

"You are a worry girl." Teagan tells her.

"I know, that why I have you." Sonette said. Teagan lets Sonette go and Rosie walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Let's go home." Tails said and Sonette nods. Rosie let's go and they headed home. Sonette grabs Sonic's hand and Sonic smiles. They did it, she made it back to where she belongs.

* * *

**So that's it…a happy ending…Sonette made it back home and gets to see her daughter again…so cute…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
